1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting disk for mounting a rotor, especially an open-end spinning rotor, which is the subject matter of many experiments and designs.
2. Description of Related Art
The high speeds, a given with these rotors at today""s maximum of 150,000 rpm at the rotor, having a tendency to ever higher rotational speeds, lead to great heating of the supporting disks, especially of the supporting rings positioned upon them. This heat has to be dissipated, because it is frequently the cause of damage at the supporting ring, which can detach itself from the supporting disk. Therefore, a secure connection between supporting ring and supporting disk is also required.
DE 40 19 028 AII concerns itself with the above named problems, and it has a supporting disk having a groove undercut around its circumference, which accommodates the supporting ring. This anchors the supporting ring to the supporting disk.
Another solution to the problems is contained in DE 42 27 489. In order to avoid the heat generated at the supporting ring, which, in conjunction with the milling work can lead to the detaching of the supporting ring from the hub ring, a different anchoring of the supporting ring to the hub ring is provided. This consists of a profiling by which the supporting ring and the hub ring are connected to each other.
It is an object of the invention to provide a supporting disk for mounting a rotor, especially an open-end spinning rotor, which includes a hub ring and a supporting ring having a bearing surface for the rotor, positioned on the circumference of the hub ring, the circumference of the hub ring and the inner circumference of the supporting ring being connected to each other by form positive locking. The supporting disk is to be further improved with respect to the heating of the rotor, manifestations of wear and also contamination of the rotor shaft.
In general, it may be determined that the related art leaves unconsidered that, in the case of new machine generations and the development towards ever larger rotational frequencies, not only is the middle region of the supporting ring at risk, but increasingly also the side edge regions. Furthermore, at increasing rotational frequency, rotor shaft contamination plays an ever greater role. It results from particles flying around in the spin box, which reach the rotor shaft by being electrostatically charged and are compacted by the milling effect of the supporting disks. The present invention takes the above points into account by continued good heat dissipation in the middle region of the supporting ring, improved heat dissipation in the edge regions and improved performance with respect to discharging electrostatic loads.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by a supporting disk for supporting a rotor, in particular the rotor in open-end spinning rotors, having a hub ring and a supporting ring positioned on the outer circumference of the hub ring, having a bearing surface for the rotor, the outer circumference of the hub ring and the inner circumference of the supporting ring being connected to each other with form locking, wherein the supporting ring (3), in cross-section, is formed from a running part (4) provided with the bearing surface (10) for the rotor and at least two anchor legs (7, 8) going out from the running part (4) and directed radially inwardly as well as axially outwardly. Thus, as viewed in cross-section, the supporting ring is formed from a moving part provided with the bearing surface for the rotor and at least two anchor legs issuing from the moving part and directed radially inwardly as well as axially outwardly. Such a supporting disk has an extremely simple construction, and good heat dissipation away from the supporting ring is achieved. In addition, hub ring and supporting ring are securely connected to each other.